cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Guard
, A Perfect Guard for Royal Paladin]] "Perfect Guards"( Kanzen Bōgyo, ガード Kanzen Gādo, also known as "Perfect Defense" in the anime) are units with a special guard skill. They were first introduced in Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights. When a Perfect Guard unit is placed on (GC), by discarding one unit from its own clan, the player choose one of their units of the same clan that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until the end of the battle, no matter how much power the attack has. Starting from Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades, you no longer are required to discard one card of same clan to perform the guarding. From G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride onward, a new variant of Perfect Guard, called Perfect Guard G, is released. Perfect Guard G can only activate its skill when called to (GC) from hand, and the player can only choose his/her vanguard for the skill. However, if the player has another copy of the card with same name in his/her Drop Zone, he/she can activate another skill such as unflip a damage, draw a card then discard a card from hand or if your opponent's vanguard is deleted, at the end of his/her turn, choose all your opponent's vanguard and delete them. You may only include up to four Perfect Guard units in a deck due to their "Sentinel" ability. As Quintet Wall units also have "Sentinel", you can only use both types of unit in a deck if the total number is four or less (for example, you may use 2 Perfect Guards and 2 Quintet Walls, or 3 Perfect Guards and 1 Quintet Wall). List of Perfect Guards cards Angel Feather *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel *Black Record, Israfil (G) *Pure Keeper, Requiel Aqua Force *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Shield, Homerus (G) *Emerald Shield, Paschal *Ocean Keeper, Plato (G) Bermuda Triangle *Image Master, Kukuri (G) *Mermaid Idol, Elly *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria Cray Elemental *Light Elemental, Sunny (G) Dark Irregulars *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula *Flag Breaker (G) *March Rabbit of Nightmareland Dimension Police *Cosmic Hero, Grandguard (G) *Diamond Ace *Dimensional Robo, Daishield Gear Chronicle *Steam Maiden, Arlim (G) *Steam Maiden, Sanilar *Withdrawn Gear Raven Genesis *Goddess of Decline, Hel (G) *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Gold Paladin *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage, Bryderi (G) *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre Granblue *Freddie the Ghostie *Gust Jinn *Tornado Jinn (G) Great Nature *Cable Sheep *Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master (G) Kagerō *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon *Protect Orb Dragon (G) *Seal Dragon, Rinocross *Wyvern Guard, Barri Link Joker *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium *Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath (G) *Instill Deletor, Ender (G) *Lady Keeper of Virtual Reality *Refusing Deletor, Evil Megacolony *Paralyze Madonna *Rebel Mutant, Starshield (G) Murakumo *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage *Stealth Beast, White Heron (G) Narukami *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia (G) *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld *Wyvern Guard, Guld Neo Nectar *100% Orange *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga (G) *Maiden of Blossom Rain *Maiden of Passionflower (G) *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Blau Dunkelheit *Extreme Battler, Gachibattle (G) *Lady Cyclone (G) *Twin Blader Nubatama *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi (G) *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure *Stealth Rogue of Veils, Kurenai (G) Oracle Think Tank *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri (G) *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Tetra Magus Pale Moon *Darkside Mirror Master (G) *Hades Hypnotist *Hoop Master (G) *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia *Water Juggler Royal Paladin *Defending Seeker, Shiron *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Holy Knight Guardian (G) *Hope Keeper (G) *Rainbow Guardian Shadow Paladin *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Karma Collector (G) *Little Skull Witch, Nemain (G) Spike Brothers *Cheer Girl, Marilyn *Kiss-mark, Alma (G) *Untouchable, Milly (G) Tachikaze *Archbird *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord (G) *Savage Guardian (G) Text Errata Trivia *Etranger is the only clan so far without a Perfect Guard. * Every Perfect Guard released before G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride has an RR Rarity. *In Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights, Gold Paladin, Narukami and Royal Paladin became the first clans to have two Perfect Guard units. *As of Booster Set 10, many Clans have Perfect Guards for their sub-clans, e.g. Dark Revenger, Mac Lir, Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld, Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult, etc. **This discludes Battle Sister, Chocolat, but she was made before Battle Sisters were an official Sub-Clan. Category:Skills Category:Perfect Guard Category:Card mechanics